Tu étais
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: TwoShot HarryGinny. Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais ne rivient pas. Où est il ? Personne ne le sait. Ginny désespère... POV de Ginny.
1. Tu étais

**Tu étais…**

Je t'ai aimé, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, à mes dix ans, quand Ron est entré à Poudlard. Nous sommes sortis ensemble après un match de Quiditch que j'avais joué à ta place parce que tu étais en retenue. Ces moments furent les plus heureux de ma vie, j'attendais cela depuis des années. J'avais presque perdu espoir, mais il revint au galop ce soir là.

Il a fallut que tu veuilles jouer au héros. Tu n'as pas voulut que Voldemort m'attrape, qu'il chercher à se servir de moi, comme lors de ma première année, pour t'affaiblir. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de tes sentiments pour moi. Et je t'en ai voulu, longtemps, avant de me rendre compte que tu avais raison. Tu ne voulais pas que je me sacrifie pour toi, tu ne voulais pas me perdre comme tu avais perdu tant de monde par sa faute, j'ai fini par comprendre cela.

Tu n'es pas retourné à Poudlard pour finir tes études, et Ron et Hermione t'ont suivi. Vous n'avez répondu à aucunes de mes lettres, pendant plus d'un an, me laissant chaque soirs dans l'ignorance, dans la peur de ne jamais vous revoir vivants. J'ai prié chaque jours pour recevoir de vos nouvelles, personne ne savait où vous étiez, ni même comment vous alliez. J'ai souvent demandé à Mc Gonagall, qui a prit la place de Dumbledore. Elle était aussi inquiète que moi, si ce n'est plus.

Jamais Poudlard ne fut aussi vide que cette année. Beaucoup de parents ont retiré leurs enfants de l'école, la jugeant beaucoup moins sécurisée sans Albus Dumbledore ni Harry Potter. La menace de Voldemort toujours aussi présente, voir même plus.

Il ne se passa pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à toi, que je ne m'inquiète pour vous. Mes résultats le reflétaient, mais j'avais une excuse, rien n'en pouvait me remonter le moral, mes parents eux-mêmes l'avaient remarqué.

Ce fut la pire de mes années, la plus longue aussi. Je fus soulagée par l'arrivée des vacances, je pensais vous retrouver au Terrier, comme tous les ans. Je ne voulais pas me dire que mon été ne se passerai pas comme cela pour la première fois depuis six ans.

Je continuais à espérer, même quand ma septième année a commencé, et ce jusqu'à la parution de cet article. L'article qui a changé ma vie. C'était finit, Lord Voldemort venait d'être retrouvé, mort. Son corps gisait dans la maison des Jedusor, ses ancêtres, avec les initiales HP à ses cotés. Harry Potter était le Sauveur. Tu avais sauvé, une fois de plus, la communauté sorcière et moldue.

Les seuls corps retrouvés étaient celui du Lord et de certains de ses Mangemorts. Ni celui de Ron, d'Hermione, ou le tiens ne furent découverts. Vous n'êtes donc pas morts, pour ma plus grande joie. Mais où êtes-vous donc ? Vous avez achevé ta mission, pourquoi Merlin ne donnez-vous toujours pas de nouvelles ? Tout le monde vous attends, surtout toi, pour fêter ta victoire, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir montrer le bout de ton nez. Quand nous reverrons-nous enfin ? J'attends depuis notre rupture, alors reviens, plus rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer et de le montrer au grand jour.

Bon nombre d'Aurors sont à votre rechercher, tout comme beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre. Tous s'inquiètent pour vous, quelle est la raison qui vous pousse à ne pas revenir ? Je t'en pris, Harry, ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps… Je sais que tu es toujours vivant, j'attends juste que tu reviennes, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Les semaines passèrent doucement, je n'avais plus goût à rien, je refusais de croire ce que tout le monde pensait, que tu étais mort, tout comme mon frère et Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas croire cela, c'est impossible pour moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Déjà maintenant je ne vie presque plus.

Tout le monde veut me faire sourire, ils ne supportent plus de me voir abattue. Même les professeurs m'ont permis de rentrer quelques temps à la maison, me disant qu'ils comprenaient ce que je ressentais, mais ils ne le peuvent pas.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir arriver Hedwige, ta chouette, à ma fenêtre, pour me donner ta lettre, que j'attends toujours, malgré le temps qui passe. Je ne veux pas m'y faire, je ne peux pas me dire que je ne te verrais plus, que jamais plus nous ne nous embrasserons, qu'à cause de lui nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble.

Tu as passé ta jeunesse à te battre contre le mal, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Tu as passé ton temps à vouloir te venger. Quand tu as voulus mettre fin à cela, tu y ai parvenu, mais tu n'es pas revenu, pourquoi ?

Reviens, Harry. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je ne peux pas dire, en parlant de toi, tu étais…


	2. Tu es toujours

**Tu es toujours…**

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express, seule, pour la deuxième fois. Il me ramène à la maison, je viens juste de terminer ma septième année à Poudlard, ma dernière. Toujours sans toi, sans vous, toujours aucunes nouvelles, pourquoi ? Les mois ont passé depuis la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, grâce à toi, mais rien n'a changé, pour beaucoup, votre retour n'est plus possible désormais. Au début, la Gazette parlait de vous, surtout de toi, comme un héros, un homme exceptionnel. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, tout cela tomba dans l'oubli, tout comme toi, vous. Mais pas pour moi, j'espère, j'y crois toujours.

Je rentre, dis rapidement bonjour et monte dans ma chambre, comme durant toutes les vacances qui ont eu lieux depuis votre départ. C'est ainsi que se passa le premier mois de celle-ci, un mois de juillet comme les autres. C'était une habitude à prendre. Je sais que mon attitude blesse plus d'une personne dans ma famille, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à chaque parole prononcée.

Des éclairs, du vent, de la pluie. Puis le tonnerre, toujours plus fort. J'entends les volets claquer contre les murs du Terrier, les fenêtres vibrer tant le vent souffle fort. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des orages, mais je guette le moindre bruit, l'œil aux aguets. J'entends soudain un bruit distinct, comme quelqu'un transplanant, bien qu'à quelques mètres de la maison pour que je l'entende si peu.

Je me lève discrètement pour ne réveiller personne, et descend dans la cuisine. Je ne risque rien à sortir, si Voldemort et ses partisans sont morts ou en pris, il n'y a pas de risques. J'ouvre la porte doucement et sors, la pluie trempant mes cheveux tout comme ma nuisette, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais savoir qui venait de transplaner. Je m'avance vers la clôture, apercevant une silhouette fine, bien que les épaules assez larges, prouvant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. D'un homme plutôt bien entraîner.

Il me tourne le dos, je ne peux pas le reconnaître, même si cette impression de déjà vu est présente depuis que je l'approche, plissant les yeux, aveuglée par la pluie.

Soudain il me fait face, tu me fais face. J'en suis sure, les mêmes cheveux de jais en batailles, ses yeux émeraude que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, même en pleine nuit…

- Harry !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler ton prénom, provoquant un sourire radieux sur ton visage, tandis que je suis sure d'avoir réveillé tout le Terrier. Je m'élance vers toi à toute vitesse, sautant dans tes bras ouverts à la seconde même où je fus devant toi. Nous tournons lentement, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol, inconscients de la pluie qui tombait à seau. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi, tu venais de revenir, après de longues années d'absence, sans aucunes nouvelles. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois que tu es seul, sans personne…

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

Cette question était sortie naturellement, mais chaque mots trahissaient mon inquiétude grandissante, jusqu'à ce que tu me rassures en me disant qu'ils étaient chez les parents d'Hermione, eux aussi inquiets pour leur seule fille.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher plus longtemps, je me penche vers toi et t'embrasse, délicatement, comme dans un rêve. Tu me sers plus fort contre toi, répondant à mon baiser et essuyant les larmes qui se mêlaient à la pluie, toujours torrentielle.

Dans notre bonheur, nous ne vîmes pas mes parents ainsi que mes frères jumeaux sur le pas de la porte, nous observant avec des yeux stupéfaits, bien que étincelant d'une joie sans bornes. Je leur fus infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas venir tout de suite, de ne pas troubler ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et que beaucoup avait cru impossible.

Plus rien désormais ne pourra nous séparer, jamais. Je savais qu'ils avaient tord de dire que tu étais mort, voyant que tu ne revenais pas, même des mois après avoir terrassé Voldemort. Mais j'ai toujours gardé espoir, je croyais en toi, je savais que tu étais vivant, tout comme je sais que, mon Harry, tu es toujours…


End file.
